Por fin te encontré
by blaine.ari
Summary: Kurt siempre se ha sentido solo, y todo ese sentimiento aumentaba con el acoso, pero que pasa cuando le derrama el cafe al chico que minutos antes le habia cantado a otro. ¿que pasaria si Blaine volvia a creer en el amor a primera vista? ¿sera correspondido esta vez? historia Klaine, con menciones de Niff y Harry Potter. M por futuros capitulos.
1. Por cosas del destino, choque contigo

**Por fin te encontré**

**Okey esta historia es de mi pareja favorita klaine!**

**Antes de leer solo agradecerles por permitir tomarles unos minutos de su tiempo para leer lo que humildemente les entrego.**

**Advertencias: mucho amor, es tanta la ternura que te saldrán caries o es posible que te de diabetes (no me hago responsable xd)**

**Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y de Fox, además si fueran de mi propiedad, todo sería klaine, no habría tanto drama y básicamente tendríamos klex todos los capítulos.**

"_**Por cosas del destino choque contigo" **_

La navidad ya había pasado, pero Kurt de todas formas quería ir de compras por las ofertas post- navidad que habían en todas las tiendas, una de estas era GAP, estaba mirando una bufanda que estaba a un muy buen precio, cuando de pronto escucho…

When i get you alone

El joven que cantaba se paseaba por toda la tienda, debía reconocer que tanto el muchacho como la voz eran hermosos, en ese momento el gaydar del castaño enloqueció, el joven le estaba dando una especie de serenata al vendedor.

"maldito con suerte" pensó para sus adentros, cuando la canción llegaba a su fin, el tal vendedor se acercó al cantante y lo rechazo en frente de una multitud, lo que a su parece fue bastante desubicad, ya que creía que nadie podría tratar de esa forma a alguien solo por cantarle una canción de amor.

En fin se decidió en no comprar la bufanda y salir de la tienda por un café…

Pov Blaine

Fui por un café, no quiso irse con los demás de los warblers, sentía mucha vergüenza y más, se sentía como el mayor de los estúpidos, como se dejó llevar tanto, solo salieron una vez a tomar café, como pudo confundir tanto las cosas!, y en eso la respuesta llego… solo quería saber lo que se sentiría enamorarse "maldito romanticismo" pensó para él.

Decidió ponerse los auriculares y escuchar música ya que sabía que solo así se le pasaría, bueno eso y que definitivamente iría por un café.

Mientras el ojiazul escuchaba born this way, iba disfrutando de su recién comprado mocca, pero en eso que va saliendo de la tienda, y abre la puerta –zas- choca con un desconocido y le derrama el café en la chaqueta.

-perdón!, perdón, perdón, perdón. Oh! Lo siento tanto! Yo solo… no se en que iba pensando! –el castaño no podía dejar de disculparse

-descuida fue solo un accidente!, no es solo tu culpa! Yo iba distraído- repetía el joven tratando de limpiar su chaqueta!

-no fue mi culpa! En verdad lo siento- le volvió a decir con un tono de culpabilidad

-tranquilo! Es solo una mancha- este muchacho realmente estaba haciendo que no se sintiera tan culpable pero no por eso dejaría de disculparse

- es que ya está arruinada!- volvió a decir

-en serio no es nada- esta vez lo dijo acompañado por una sonrisa

-espera un momento! Hace unos instantes tu cantaste en GAP? No es así?- pregunto el joven

-emm… digamos que ese no era yo, era un doble- dijo un poco apenado

-si? Y yo soy un unicornio- le contesto en tono sarcástico pero extrañamente agradable

-Puede que lo seas!- afirmo tratando de no quedar más en vergüenza

- yo creo que no deberías de que avergonzarte, porque tu presentación fue genial- a las palabras de él, las acompaño la más bella sonrisa que el moreno hubiese visto en su vida

-genial! Me alegra que a alguien le gustara! –este desconocido le iba sacado dos sonrisas ya, eso era un avance para alguien que acababa de ser rechazado públicamente.

- de seguro que al tipo ese igual le gusto, solo que no para todos es igual de fácil, supongo " si lo rechazo a él debe de ser un completo idiota" pensó para sí mismo

-Como sabes si le gusto?- pregunto

-Porque si no le gusto es un completo idiota! Y definitivamente no tiene buen gusto, aunque con ese cabello no me extrañaría- le comento con un aire divertido

Por cierto mi nombre es Kurt, Kurt Hummel- se presentó estirando su brazo

Qué lindo nombre! El mío en Blaine Anderson- es un placer

Lindo también- le comento sonrojándose un poco

¿Te gustaría ir por un café, ya que el tuyo esta en mi chaqueta? –pregunto algo animado el moreno

Claro, me encantaría!- le contesto el ojiazul, quien siguió a Blaine entrando nuevamente a la cafetería, hicieron la fila y cuando llegaron al mostrador el joven ojos color avellana pidió

-me da un latte express, y Kurt estuvo a punto de interrumpirlo diciéndole su orden pero el otro se adelantó, un mocca sin grasa.

- el castaño quien lo miraba con asombro le pregunto- ¿Cómo supiste mi orden?

-fácil, por el olor en mi chaqueta!- le confeso, mientras pagaba el café de los dos, se fueron a sentar a una mesa en la orilla al lado de la ventana, en donde hablaron de sus gustos en común, películas, musicales, que estilo de música, fue así como descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común, como por ejemplo que ambos eran fanáticos de Harry Potter y odiaban crepúsculo.

Después de charlar por una hora aproximadamente salieron de la cafetería rumbo a su respectivo auto, antes de que se tuvieran que despedir el warbler le pidió el número a Kurt para así seguir en contacto, fue así como ambos guardaron el teléfono del otro.

*_sentimientos de Blaine_

_Sentí un verdadero alivio al saber que almenas a una persona le gustara mi presentación, y aunque no conociera mucho, el castaño le había hecho pasar un grato momento, no lo se me dio confianza y una tranquilidad que hace tiempo no sentía, me encantaría saber todo de él, pero lamentablemente no lo sé, pero no se algo me dice que seremos buenos amigos, tenemos gustos muy similares, y además hay que admitir que es tan hermoso como un ángel, los modelos no se le comparan, su piel se ve perfecta, como si fuese de no sé, algo realmente frágil que se puede romper con un solo toque, como la porcelana, sus ojos son dos faroles azules que con ellos se podrían iluminar todo el cielo y aun mas, su cabello arreglado de formar tan perfecta, no puede ser que seas así Blaine, hace una horas te rechazaron y ahora estas describiendo a Kurt como si te hubieses flechado de él, pero es que es inevitable pensar en cómo se sentiría besar esos labios, okey Blaine ahora sí que te adelantaste y mucho, ya que con lo perfecto que es debe de tener novio, como puede ser que no le preguntara si tenía novio o no, pero es que tampoco quería que creyera que era tan lanzado._

_**Sentimientos de Kurt**_

_**Era tan guapo, no podía pensar en otra cosa, bueno quizás si, en lo simpático que era, es que aún no lo podía creer, tenía tanto en común con el moreno que era tan agradable, ese tiempo que tomaron café fue súper agradable como si se conocieran de toda la vida, pero tienes que aterrizar Kurt Hummel recién lo conoces, si, además jamás e fijara en ti, él es demasiado guay para estar con alguien tan poco cool como tu**_

EN DALTON

Llegue y me dirigí a mi cuarto, al entrar vi que estaba Jeff con una expresión seria y preocupada en el rostro, que desapareció en el momento en que me miro

Blainers, estas bien? El rubio realmente estaba preocupado

Si, por que lo preguntas?- sabia a lo que se refería pero siendo honestos no se sentía mal, el solo había confundido las cosas

Te arreglaste con el chico? Por qué si no es así, estoy seguro que los marcianos te lavaron el cerebro, ya que cuando a uno lo rechazan lo normal es que te deprimas aunque sea un poco- realmente estaba preocupado, Blaine siempre era un libro abierto con respecto a sus emociones, el rubio siempre descifraba que era lo que lo acomplejaba e incluso como era cuando alguien le gustaba

-no, y la verdad no me importa mucho- solo confundí las cosas Jeff, no lo sé tú sabes que me siento solo, además de que te veo a ti con Nick y me dan ganas de tener lo mismo pero solo llegara.- soltó de la nada

-okey definitivamente no sé qué diablos te pasa, y ¿se puede saber que le paso a tu chaqueta? Y a tu cara!

- que tiene mi cara? Pregunto el moreno parándose frente el espejo

-nada, solo una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro- y eso da miedo

-eso no es verdad- dijo poniéndose serio y borrando la sonrisa inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que su amigo tenía razón

-Y con respecto a mi chaqueta, nada solo que Kurt me derramo un café-

- A NO! AHORA MISMO ME DIRAS QUIEN DIABLOS ES KURT?- ahora sí que estaba realmente preocupado por su amigo y por la forma de que se comportaba como si se hubiese enamorado

-enamorado yo? Ha seguro- trato de sonar sarcástico

-créeme lo sé, así es como miro a Nick y el me responde de la misma manera- ahora escúpelo!

-okey pero que quede claro que yo no estoy enamorado, al menos no aun, bien tienes razón quede un poco decepcionado después del GAP ATACK , así que fui por un café, voy entrando a la cafetería y ¡zas!... el moreno siguió con la historia sin olvidar ningún detalle, ni siquiera del color de ojos de Kurt, lo perfecto que era su cabello, su piel inmaculada, todo, no olvido hasta el más mínimo detalle, y eso era un logro porque Blaine era bastante bobo

Así que ahora es Kurt! Quieres que le cantemos? Luego de decir eso se hecho a reír de buena gana al ver el sonrojo de su amigo y como este le tiraba la almohada que encontró primero.

No! Él es solo mi amigo, o lo será, pero dudo que pase algo, ósea es hermoso jamás se fijaría en mí, y a eso súmale que recién lo conozco, pero es tan agradable, cuando hable con el sentí que no se iba encontrado a una persona especial, una persona con la cual podría estar horas y horas y no aburrirme nunca

-Pues al parecer es amor a primera vista!- afirmo el rubio

-Eso no existe Jeff!

-claro que sí! Y niff es el claro ejemplo de eso-

Blaine tú lo describes como si fuese un ángel, o lo más perfecto de este mundo, aunque eso no es posible porque lo más perfecto del mundo en Nick, pero por favor no niegues que quedaste flechado

Eres imposible, mejor me iré a dar un baño- dicho esto se separó del lado de su amigo y se dirigió al baño

Como quieras!, pero el agua no va a hacer que se te desaparezca el sentimiento- le grito mientras pensaba " aquí va de nuevo, espero que Kurt si sea diferente, solo quiero que sea feliz, y al parecer quedo más que flechado de ese chico"

Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él? Sé que es estúpido pero que pasa si Jeff tiene razón, y me enamore a primera vista, es que quien en su sano juicio no lo haría, él es lo mejor, su voz es algo de lo que en una hora me hice adicto, él es como una droga de la cual no te quieres recuperar, y si lo llamo? Lo invito al cine, o a patinar? Pero y si me rechaza, no quiero que me rechacen dos veces en un día

En eso una ola de coraje y una gran idea se le ocurrió, salió de la ducha, y escribió un mensaje

"_mi día comenzó horrible, pero tú con tu magia conseguiste alegrarme todo el día, y quizás cuando tú quieras se puede repetir, excepto por la parte en donde me derramas el café, pero lo demás me encantaría que volviera a pasar"_

El mensaje le llego al castaño, este al leerlo se le formo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, si bien solo era una mensaje, no podía creer que le causara tantas cosas, pero es que alguien como Blaine quería pasar tiempo con él, siendo que él era apuesto, agradable a eso hay que agregar que canta, su voz es realmente varonil y sexy. Kurt se dio cuenta de que quizás el moreno estaba esperando una respuesta.

"_**siento lo del café, bueno sinceramente no, porque si no hubiese pasado no habría hablado contigo, pero juro que para la próxima no pasara, tu solo di cuando y yo voy" **_Kurt tú no puedes escribir eso, conciencia cállate, yo sé lo que hago, más bien mi corazón lo sabe (marcador: Kurt 1, conciencia 0)

El moreno estaba frente al espejo, cuando la respuesta del ojiazul llego.

Se decidió a llamarlo, puesto que si seguía mandando mensajes perdería la oportunidad de escuchar la armoniosa voz del castaño.

-Hola Kurt!

-Hola Blaine! Justo iba a llamarte

-enserió? Bueno yo era para invitarte- le dijo al castaño mientras que pensaba donde podía ir

-así y a dónde?- le pregunto en un tono bastante emocionado

-¿te parece ir a patinar en hielo, el viernes?

-patinar en hielo? Esta vez sin el entusiasmo

-¿Si, por que, no te gusta?

-no, no es eso, es solo que yo, no se patinar- confeso un poco avergonzado

- así es por eso no te preocupes!, yo tampoco se mucho, pero si voy contigo la voy a pasar bien.

-entonces si es así, creo que sí, me encantaría, pero si por algún motivo me caigo y me golpeó la cabeza tú serás el responsable- le dijo en tono de broma

En un intento de seguirle el juego el moreno le respondió sin pensar – si eso pasa, yo voy y te rescato- con tan solo darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se ruborizo y se puso bastante nervioso

-Emm Blaine, te crees superhéroe? El mismo castaño al decirlo se ruborizo

-Olvida que dije eso, pensé que lo iba dicho para mí.

-No te preocupes!

- está bien, Kurt tengo que colgar, como a qué hora nos juntamos

- como a las 5 está bien? Y donde nos juntaremos?

- yo te pudo ir a buscar y si esta ben a esa hora, tu solo dame tu dirección

-creo que si es así tendrías que venir a la escuela, porque a esa hora salgo del club glee y si me demoro no se te ocurra dejarme plantado

-eso nunca, pero en qué escuela estas?

- William McKinley, la conoces? Pregunto el ojiazul

-si claro, espera dijiste que estabas en el coro verdad?

- si porque?

- por casualidad tu coro se llama New Directions?

-de hecho sí, pero como sabes eso?-ahora sí que se encontraba asustado

- creo que tú eres mi competencia en las seccionales- le comento el moreno

-Okey esto es una gran coincidencia, lo hablamos mañana si, es que ahora debo ir a dormir

-si claro! Pero te gustaría ir por un café para hablar mejor- pregunto Blaine

-si, por supuesto, creo que yo también debería ir a dormir, entonces voy por ti mañana como a las 6 ok?

-sí, hasta mañana Blaine, cuídate y duerme bien!- le dijo el castaño

-Tu igual Kurt!- y así la llamada se corto

**Bueno este es el primer capítulo, aquí todo será miel sobre hojuelas, ahora los capítulos están bastante dulce y todo pero a mediados del capítulo 10 las cosas se vuelven más hot…**

**La historia tendrá 30 capítulos, subiré un capitulo nuevo todos los sábados.**

**Una vez más gracias por leer, y perdonen algunas faltas de ortografía, es que lo escribí en el celular, por lo cual no puedo corregir todo.**

**Solo tengo dos capítulos escritos, pero desde aquí en adelante serán más largos, y si quieren que pase algo, solo déjenlo en el review y en algún capitulo lo tendrán.**

**Dejen sus review comentando lo que les gusto y los que no, con alguna sugerencia, o algo en lo que deba mejorar…**

**Nos leemos 3**


	2. Mi Héroe

**Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo, e que dije que sería el sábado pero estaba de vacaciones y no me lleve el computador.**

**Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y de Fox, además si fueran de mi propiedad, todo sería klaine, no habría tanto drama y básicamente tendríamos klex todos los capítulos.**

"_Mi Héroe"_

Al día siguiente en la cafetería, ambos ya se encontraban en la cafetería, conversando de todo el tema de que eran competencia en las regionales, realmente no le dieron mucha importancia, solo quedaron de acuerdo en no hablar de los coros para así no tener problemas, y así pasaron a seguir hablando de temas que son sin importancia, pero que servía para así conocerse mucho más. Y así fue como otro día paso, y quedaron de acuerdo en juntarse todos los días en ese café, para así hablar y conocer más del otro, así transcurrió la semana, hasta que finalmente el día viernes llego.

El castaño se encontraba terriblemente nervioso, por dos razones, la primera vería a Blaine, ese chico que había conocido recién, pero que ya era importante, ese mismo chico que el día anterior le iba dicho _coraje_, cuando él le conto que sufría de acoso.

_Flashback_

¿Kurt te encuentras bien? no lo sé estas raro, como sin animo – le conto el warbler

Emm sí, no pasa nada, es solo que estoy cansado- mintió Kurt

Kurt si no quieres decime está bien pero no mientas, sí, yo solo quiero ayudar! Le contesto

Lo sé, es solo que no se lo he contado a nadie, y no sé porque a ti te puedo decir cualquier cosa- le confeso el castaño

Quizás porque soy tu amigo, y te apoyare en todo!- le respondió dándole animo

Está bien, tu sabes que soy el único chico abiertamente gay en mi escuela- el moreno asintió y Kurt tomo aire para seguir contando- lo que no sabes es que existe cuyo neandertal que me acosa, principalmente me molesta, golpea, e insulta. A veces me tira al basurero o me lanza un slushi pero todo eso me tiene arto, por más que reclamo nadie parece escucharme. - al castaño le comenzó a caer una lagrima, la cual fue limpiada inmediatamente por Blaine.

Sé cómo te sientes- Kurt se asombró, pensaba que Blaine le diría lo típico, algo así como, defiéndete o algo por el estilo- yo pase por lo mismo antes de llegar a Dalton

¿Enserio? ¿Pero cómo? Pregunto el castaño

Era el baile, y yo hace un tiempo iba salido del closet, fui con un amigo, que también era gay, en, pensamos que no nos dirían nada y que podríamos pasarla bien, sin embargo llegamos allá y los comentarios junto con miradas de recazo iban y venían de todas partes, así que lo más sano que pudimos hacer fue irnos, mi amigo llamo a su padre y mientras lo esperábamos, nos golpearon hasta tal punto que quede con una costilla rota, así fue como llegue a Dalton, y si estoy muy seguro pero aun siento impotencia, ya que por más que pedí ayuda a la comisión, me decían que las cosas cambiarían pero no, era como si por el hecho de ser gay, tenía que acostumbrarme al abuso.

Lo siento! Y te entiendo! Créeme lo enfrento cada día- le respondió el castaño secando sus lagrima mucho que tu pases lo mismo, y te puedo decir que vengas a Dalton pero la matrícula es un poco costosa, además de que te sentirías igual que yo, yo corrí Kurt, y créeme que no hay día del que me arrepienta de haberlos enfrentado, tu aun puedes hacer eso.

Pero yo no puedo hacer eso, soy demasiado cobarde-

Claro que no, tu eres valiente, solo tienes que tener coraje- le alentó el warbler

Coraje, coraje, coraje, el castaño se repetía así mismo todo el tiempo

Fin flashback

Y l segunda porque él no sabía patinar, y tenía miedo de avergonzarse delante de Blaine, y que bueno él era hermoso, simpático, y lo traía de cabeza, es que era como su perfecto príncipe azul.

Comenzó a vestirse sabiendo que su look debía de ser perfecto, ya que vería al moreno, así que se decidió por unos pitillos azules, con una sudadera blanca y encima una camisa escocesa de un color que hacia juego con el pantalón, se puso sus convers, acompañado de un pañuelo azul cielo que combinaba con sus ojos y su chaqueta negra. Así salió de su casa, directo a la escuela, y ansioso de que las seis de la tarde llegaran.

Blaine mientras tanto estaba en Dalton, poniéndose su uniforme y dirigiéndose a clase, las cuales pasaron demasiado rápido, ahora se encontraba en historia, era su última clase, y después se iría a arreglar para ir a buscar a Kurt. Después de una tarea que el profesor le mando, era completamente libre para ir a arreglarse para su salida.

Subió a su cuarto, y eligió un pantalones rojo, un tanto ajustado pero no lo suficiente para se pitillo, con una camisa de color negro, mas su chaqueta, le agrego el gorro, tomo sus llaves, su celular y su billetera, para luego dirigirse a McKinley.

Blaine llego, se estaciono y estaba escribiendo el mensaje cuando vio a Kurt que caminaba directo a él.

¡Guau! Te vez hermoso- soltó Blaine, sin poderlo evitar, es que se veía radiante

-Gracias, contesto el castaño con vergüenza y un evidente sonrojo, pero le contesto

- Tu también- le confeso

El moreno se apresuró y le abrió la puerta del auto al castaño, a lo que él solo se sonrojo, el joven ojos color miel, comenzó a manejar directo a la pista de patinaje que estaba en el centro, el castaño le conto como estuvo su día, pero después de un rato puso música, cuando llegaron, el warbler se bajó primero para volver a abrirle la puerta del auto.

Se estaban poniendo los patines cuando Kurt le dijo que no sabía patinar, a lo que solo Blaine esbozo una sonrisa cómplice y tomo su mano.

Andaban patinando en la vista mientras que el moreno le comentaba diversos temas para que así el castaño lograra relajarse, hasta que un tipo que estaba a punto de caer, se apoyó del moreno, y este perdió el equilibrio junto con Kurt, esto hizo que el ojiazul callera sobre Blaine y estuvieron a una distancia que violaba el especio personal de cada uno, el warbler a quien el peso del otro no le molestaba, es más lo encontraba familiar, y cómodo, en cambio el menor estaba totalmente ruborizado, pero ninguno podía dejar de mirarse, era como una especie de conexión como si estuvieses hipnotizados, pero la conexión que tenia se rompió cuando el mismo sujeto que los hizo caer estaba ayudando a pararlos.

¿Estás bien? Pregunto el warbler ahora de pie, y asegurándose de que no le hubiese pasado nada a su acompañante

Si claro- estaba rojo de nuevo, la cercanía con el otro lo afecto demasiado, y fue una sensación agradable, pero a la vez daba miedo, porque sentía que estaba cayendo demasiado rápido por el warbler y la verdad tenía mucho miedo que si llegaba a sentir algo más por él, sabía que no sería correspondido.

¿Quieres ir por nuestros zapatos?- pregunto el moreno

El castaño asintió, y así salieron de la pista, caminaron por un par de horas, entrando a todas las tiendas, iban tomando un café y caminando al auto del mayor, quien le volvió abrir la puerta, y se encaminaron a la casa del castaño, el camino fue silencioso, pero no incomodo, si no que era porque estaban bastante cansados.

Llegaron a la casa, Blaine se bajó y volvió a hacer lo mismo cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era mucho, pero el warbler sentía la obligación de hacer que Kurt se sintiera especial, y lo lograría con pequeños detalles.

-Lo pase genial! – le conto el ojiazul

-yo también! Me encanto patinar contigo

- a mí también, nos vemos mañana, Blaine

- claro, ahí yo te llamo, y te paso a buscar, pero antes debo aclararte que eres un buen patinador

-¿Qué dices? Si no fuera por ti hubiese pasado en el suelo

-bueno, quizás tengas razón, pero me encanto andar de tu mano

-¿Qué? Pregunto Kurt, quien se iba sonrojado ante el último comentario del warbler

-no, nada, olvídalo! ¡Adiós Kurt!- dicho esto se acercó y le planto un beso en la mejilla al menor a lo que este solo se sonrojo más , mientras que el otro se subió al auto y se fue, dejando a Kurt parado ahí, con su mano en la mejilla que recién había besado el otro.

Fue así como paso un mes, desde el día del incidente del café derramado en la chaqueta del warbler, pero ahora eran muy amigos, casi inseparables, pasaban juntos todas las tardes después de clases, y los fin de semana siempre Blaine tenía un nuevo panorama, era evidente que algunos días no se veían por que los horarios no calzaban pero cada vez que podían, estaban juntos.

En uno de sus encuentros a diario en el café, estaban conversando, y Kurt le comentaba a Blaine que su padre se iba a casar, por ende él se ofreció a ayudarlo a organizar todo, a pesar de que sería una ceremonia sencilla y dentro de tres meses.

Pero mientras estaban conversando, una risa muy particular se escuchó, una risa que el castaño supo reconocer de inmediato, no sabía qué hacer, y sin ser consciente de ello se quedó congelado y comenzó a tiritar levemente.

Blaine se percató del cambio de actitud del menor, pero no alcanzo a preguntar por su estado ya que un extraño se acercó a la mesa en donde estos se encontraban y le gano la palabra.

Que tal Kurt, veo que te conseguiste a un marica al igual que tú! – le grito el sujeto

El castaño estaba horrorizado, no pudo defenderse, no tenía fuerza, el solo saber que ya ni siquiera en la calle estaba a salvo, lo asusto, sabía que en la escuela era normal que lo molestaran pero jamás pensó en que se atreverían a molestarlo en un lugar público.

¿Quién eres tú, y por qué te crees con el derecho de llamarlo así? Blaine estaba realmente molesto, no por el hecho de que prácticamente lo trato de marica, si no por el hecho de que iba paralizado a Kurt, él se encontraba muy asustado y no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño alguno.

Niñito no te metas si, este no es tu asunto, además dudo que quieras buscar problemas por culpa de una basura como Hummel- le contesto el sujeto que para Blaine aún era un extraño, pero sospechaba que era el acosador que Kurt le había dicho.

Él no es una basura! Y no hablaras así de, el escuchaste!- amenazo el warbler acercándose un poco al acosador.

Parece que te cuesta entender que este no es tu asunto, este es un juego entre el homo y yo- ahora hablo con más ira, desprecio, pero aun así le siguió el juego, si este chico quería pelea la tendría.

No! Definitivamente no iba a permitir que tratara así a Kurt, _a su Kurt. _

¡NO LE VUELVAS A DECIR AI, CREO QUE ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE LO DIGO!- Le grito empuñando sus manos

¡Oh! Pero si el homo encontró a alguien para que lo defienda- dijo en un tono burlesco- Claro, tenías que conseguirte un defensor a que no puedes hacer otra cosa que tiritar y llorar- avanzo hasta donde estaba el castaño y lo empujo, el castaño casi cae al piso, pero logro sujetarse de la silla.

¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO DENUEVO!- Blaine le grito y se acercó, con más rabia de la que había tenido en su vida, apretó sus puños y le dio el primer golpe, justo en la boca del estómago, haciendo que el otro perdiera el equilibrio.

Blaine no, Karofsky te va a hacer daño!- grito Kurt y siguió llorando

Oh claro que lo voy a hacer! Y dicho esto, se abalanzó sobre el warbler, pero no alcanzo a tocarlo, ya que Blaine le dio un golpe en el ojo, y otro nuevamente en el estómago, golpe que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera al piso.

El moreno se acercó al ojiazul, quien lloraba y decía

Blaine,¿ por qué lo hiciste?, ahora se enojara contigo, te va a lastimar- añadió el castaño

Veo que no eres tan estúpido, sabes lo que dices, pero el estúpido de tu novio no, y créeme Hummel, que me las va a pagar- alcanzo a decir Dave parándose y saliendo del local.

El moreno se sentó al lado de Kurt, trato de calmarlo ya que seguía llorando.

¡Kurt! Por favor escúchame, mírame, yo estoy bien, enserio no me paso nada- el castaño levanto la vista, observo al moreno, asegurándose que no tenía nada, cuando lo vio sano, y sin ningún rasguño, poco a poco dejo de llorar- quiero que entiendas algo si yo nunca uso la violencia, no sé, no me gusta, aunque si se defenderme, pero cuando vi cómo te pusiste mi cuerpo reacciono solo, y yo no quería que te hiciera daño.

Te entiendo Blaine! Pero yo tampoco quiero que nada te pase, además el piensa que eres mi novio, debiste negárselo, para que así no te moleste

No lo negué, porque quiero que él sepa que no estás solo, además por mí no te preocupes solo que ahora el que importa eres tú! "_no puedo decir que no lo negué porque me muero de ganas de que algún día lo seas, y además que a ti te protegería con mi vida" pensó el warbler._

¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? Nunca nadie lo hace- le pregunto

Es porque tú eres mi… a..migo y te quiero, además debes saber que siempre estaré junto a ti

¿Siempre?- pregunto con cierta esperanza

¡Siempre! Afirmo el warbler, y créeme que soy de los que cumplen sus promesas, no te libraras tan fácil de mí.

Nada de eso, tú eres el mejor, yo solo ayudo a que te des cuenta!- le dijo el warbler- quien después de decir eso, se puso de pie, y le ofreció la mano al castaño diciendo- vamos, creo que ya es hora de irnos- el castaño quien sostuvo la mano imito la acción del warbler y salieron de la tienda al auto del ojimiel.

_**Pensamientos de Kurt**_

_**Él es increíble, no sé qué tiene que me hace sentirme así, me siento como alguien importante, valioso, siento que le importo a alguien, jamás he andado con alguien de la mano, pero agradezco de que sea con Blaine, porque estoy seguro que si no fuera con el no se sentiría cómo se siente ahora… No puedo creer lo extremadamente cursi que estoy siendo, pero es que él es mi héroe, me salvo de Karofsky, se enfrentó a él solo para que no me dijera cosas feas, Blaine Anderson, eres mi Héroe.**_

_Pensamientos de Blaine_

_Ahora sé qué es esto, creo que me estoy enamorando de Kurt, pero quien puede culparme, si él es perfecto, es tan hermoso como un ángel y no se somos muy compatibles para mi propio bien, imagínense si ahora, solo tomando su mano, soy capaz de sentir que vuelo, que pasaría si fuera un beso, creo que sería capaz de morir de la emoción, pero valdría la pena morir por que por besar esos labios soy capaz de dar mi vida. BLAINE ANDERSON! Que te está pasando, no puedes pensar así, no puedes ser tan fastidiosamente cursi._

Al otro día en William McKinley

Karofsky entro a la escuela y rápidamente todas las miradas se le dirigieron, pues resulto ser, que el matón de la escuela, acababa de llegar con el ojo morado, nadie lo podía creer, quien sería el sujeto que lo había golpeado, era el chisme del día, todos querían saber pero tenían algo claro, nadie le preguntaría, por el simple hecho de que sabían las consecuencias, las cuales no eran nada agradables terminar en el basurero o con un slushi en toda la cara.

Pero por mucho poder que tenía Karofsky no pudo evitar que toda la escuela se burlara de él, claramente a sus espaldas pero, de todas formas era la burla, y todo por culpa del novio del homo.

El castaño estaba en su casillero mirando el collage que diseño con la palabra "_CORAJE"_ y la foto de Blaine que acompañaba a este, no pudo evitar suspirar. Pero no tuvo tiempo de empezar a pensar en el pelinegro porque su amiga Mercedes lo interrumpió.

¿Kurt a que no sabes lo que paso? Pregunto algo acelerada

Hola mercedes,¿ cómo estás? Yo bien, gracias por preguntar- agrego el castaño con un tono sarcástico

Nada de eso Kurt, esto no puede esperar- la morena se notaba agitada

Mercedes dime que paso, me estas asustando- el castaño cerro su casillero y puso toda su atención a su amiga

Karofsky llego con el ojo morado, los rumores dicen que mato a alguien- le conto a su amigo

Qué? El no mato a nadie, a él le pegaron- afirmo el castaño

¿Kurt como estas seguro que eso paso? ¿Fuiste tú? Pregunto sorprendida

No! Claro que yo no, solo que bueno si tuve algo que ver pero yo no fui

Ahora mismo me cuentas! Se veía decidida

Está bien pero me juras que no te enojaras por no haberte contado antes

Bueno no vez que este último tiempo no salimos juntos porque yo estoy muy ocupado- dijo el castaño

Si lo sé, estas ocupado en el taller de tu papá! Afirmo cedes

Bueno eso no es verdad- la morena puso una cara de enojo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Kurt le pidió que lo dejara continuar todo

Mira lo que pasa es que hace un mes conocí a Blaine, y desde ahí que paso casi todo mi tiempo libre con el- mercedes lo interrumpió de inmediato con muchas preguntas

¿Un chico? ¿Es gay? ¿Por qué diantres no me contaste esto?

Si Cedes esta vez sí es gay, y si no te lo conté es porque él es nuestra competencia en las regionales- lo último lo dijo lo más rápido posible

Entiendo, pero bebe que pasa si todo esto es una trampa como lo que paso con Rachel el año pasado?

No! No lo es cedes, nosotros después de conocernos nos dimos cuenta de eso, adema hicimos el trato de no hablar del coro, así no tendríamos problemas, y el que dio la idea del trato fue Blaine

Kurt te gusta verdad? Pregunto la morena

Emm, hay mercedes no te lo puedo negar, el me gusta y mucho- admitió por primera vez a otra persona el castaño

Bueno, entonces creo que tendré que conocerlo, digo para que tenga mi aprobación- se burló su amigo

Nada de eso, además no tengo posibilidad- admitió de mala gana

Espera un momento ¿qué tiene que ver Blaine en todo esto, de Karofsky?

A bueno ayer vino a buscarme para nuestro café del día- la morena lo interrumpió

Café del día?, te vino a buscar y no me lo presentaste?

Si mercedes tomamos café todos los días, y si viene a buscarme todos los días- se sonrojo un poco el castaño

Bueno el punto es que el llego al café y me insulto de hecho se atrevió a empujarme, pero no le duro mucho porque Blaine lo empujo, pero él se quiso hacer el rudo y volvió pero Blaine no le permitió que e me acercara y le dio el golpe, después se fue y dijo que se vengaría de mi novio.

Novio?, que acaso Blaine ya es tu novio?- pregunto molestándolo

No, Blaine solo lo dejo que lo dijera, él dice que eso servirá para protegerme, dice que él no pensara que estoy solo Blaine es alto, musculoso, si fue capaz de dejar al estúpido de Dave con el ojo así.

-De hecho Blaine es más bajo que yo- admitió sonrojándose

Kurt abrió su casillero y le enseño la foto a su amiga…

-Blaine es todo un bombón, no sé cómo no me lo presentaste

-Ya entonces estás enamorado de tu héroe?

-Sinceramente si, ósea ya sé que me gusta, me hace sentir que soy especial, me hace cumplidos, me abre siempre la puerta del auto, me da besos, en la mejilla que hace que me sonroje… y

No alcanzo a terminar por que mercedes lo interrumpió

-valla Kurt estas completamente enamorado! Pero que piensas hacer, que pasa si es mutuo, porque por lo que cuentas si te hace cumplidos debe de estar interesado en ti

-Claro que no! Eso no pasaría! Hace días que estoy pensando en que es mejor dejar de verlo y de hablar con él, quizás así se me va a pasar esto que siento

- tu no vas a hacer eso, que pasa si los dos sienten lo mismo, no quiero que los dos sufran solo porque a ti te da miedo.

-Como tú digas-dijo Kurt

-claro que sí, y más ahora que hoy lo voy a conocer- afirmo la morena

-que tú qué? Y hoy?

- si hoy y no se habla más del tema, ahora deja de pensar en tu príncipe y vamos clase

Y así caminaron hasta la clase de historia.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y Blaine ya estaba listo, afuera de la escuela de su amigo.

_Como es posible que hace un mes que lo paso a buscar, y aun no logro dejar de estar nervioso, pero es que Kurt tiene la culpa, cada día pienso que no se puede ver mejor y el viene aquí junto a mí, demostrándome que sí, que cada día se puede ver más hermoso de lo que realmente es._

_¿Será muy pronto para preguntarle si siente algo por mí? Pero claro que sí, nos conocemos hace un mes, y además no quiero arriesgarme a que el no sienta lo mismo, y que así se pierda nuestra amistad._

El señor Shue dio la tarea de la semana, y después el ojiazul con la morena se dirigieron al estacionamiento, cuando sonó su teléfono avisando un mensaje del moreno. Kurt se tensó pensaba que era para disculparse por dejarlo plantado, y eso no le gustaba por que en verdad quería que su amiga lo conociera.

Lo puedes leer tú, es que ya veo que me deja plantado!- le comento entregando el celular

La morena sin decir nada tomo el aparato y leyó en voz alta "acabo de llegar, muero por verte. Xoxo" al leer esto Mercedes se sorprendió bastante, puesto que al parecer este chico moría por su blanquito.

Apuro el paso, hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento en donde Blaine estaba recargado en su auto, con una sonrisa muy adorable, que se agrando mucho más cuando vio al castaño caminar hacia él.

Pero cuando el warbler se percató de la compañía que traía el castaño, no pudo evitar pensar en que tal vez ya se había aburrido de él, por lo cual trajo a una amiga, esto solo confirmaba algo que trato de negar, definitivamente Kurt no sentía lo mismo por él.

Hola Kurt! Se acercó y le planto un beso en la mejilla, a lo que el castaño se sonrojo

Hola Blaine, ella es Mercedes mi mejor amiga, el moreno se acercó y la beso en la mejilla muy educadamente

-Entonces nos vamos? Indico el warbler

-oh claro, adiós, pásenla bien- dijo cedes

- tu no vas? Pregunto el pelinegro

-no, por hoy, quizás otro día- le contesto amablemente

-ya vamos que tengo mucho frio, y quiero mi café- dijo el castaño despidiéndose de su amiga

-ok!- Blaine se sacó su chaqueta y se la puso en los hombros al castaño- mercedes solo miraba la escena bastante enternecida, se notaba que estaba muerto de amor por su chico, se veía guapo, decente y caballero así que tenía toda su aprobación.

- Blaine no es necesario- afirmo el castaño sonrojado

-claro que sí, dijiste que tenías frio, y no quiero que te enfermes, además que te queda hermosa- admitió con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

El aludido se volvió a sonrojar, mercedes ahora se volvió a despedir con la mano, pero sin antes guiñarle un ojo al castaño para que este supiera que tenía toda su aprobación.

El warbler como es costumbre le abre la puerta para luego subirse el.

-tu amiga es bastante simpática- admite tratando de iniciar la conversación

- lo es, ella es mi confidente, mi mejor amiga

-y no se pone celosa de que salgas todos los días conmigo? Porque mis amigos si, Jeff siempre dice que lo tengo abandonado

- pues no lo creo, ella sabe que tú eres diferente- al percatarse de lo que dijo quiso retractarse inmediatamente, pero no podía, su amigo ya lo había escuchado.

-¿diferente? ¿Por qué?- pregunto

-emm… porque ella es mi mejor amiga, y tu mi mejor amigo- "_y porque estoy locamente enamorado de ti" pensó el castaño_

El castaño se acercó a la radio y puso música, ahí comenzó a sonar fuckin _perfect de Pink_

-ME ENCANTA ESA CANCION- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, acto que hizo que los dos se sonrojaran

-sabes, ósea yo confió en ti, pero bueno, Mercedes me planto una duda y quiero saber qué piensas- comenzó el ojiazul

-okey dime que me estas asustando- le comento el pelinegro

-mira lo que pasa, es que el año pasado, Rachel mi amiga estuvo con Jesse, él era de Vocal Adrenaline, y resulto ser que todo era un plan para ganar las regionales, y no sé, Mercedes me dijo que tuviera cuidado de que no me pasara lo mismo contigo, yo le dije que confiaba en ti pero sé que los demás no y…

- te entiendo, dijo mientras estacionaba el auto, se bajó y abrió la puerta del castaño, entraron pidieron sus cafés, y se sentaron, fue ahí cuando el moreno siguió hablando

- te entiendo, y a mercedes también, pero debes saber que jamás te haría eso, y menos por una competencia, en Dalton no somos así, y yo tampoco, además yo estoy aquí, contigo porque me gusta, me agrada estar contigo, me divierto, no por una especie de plan malvado, y confió en ti, porque sé que tú también eres incapaz de hacer algo como eso.

-gracias Blaine! Muchas gracias! – le dijo mirando directamente a sus ojos

-¿por qué?- el pelinegro estaba confundido

-por aparecer en mi vida, y no te preocupes, confió en ti

El corazón del warbler palpitaba a mil por hora, el castaño siempre lograba esa reacción, trato de calmarse

-No agradezcas, mira que si fuera por eso yo te debería agradecer todos los días, por hacer que todos los días logre sonreír- le dijo muy tiernamente

Tratando de evitar lo que iba dicho se pusieron a hablar de diferentes cosas, una de ellas fue su respectivo glee club

-Enserio son popular?- pregunto el castaño

-si! Los warblers somos como estrellas de rock

-presumido- le dijo en broma el castaño

-pero si es la verdad – hizo una mueca chistosa, para que el ojiazul se riera

-me encantaría presentarte a mis amigo, pero no lo sé- dijo el castaño

-quizás después, además ya conozco a mercedes- le contesto guiñándole un ojo

-¡espera!¿cómo no lo pensé antes?- Kurt estaba tratando de analizar algo

-qué pasa? Hay algún problema?- se estaba asustando al ver la reacción del menor

-si! Es que si tú eres mi competencia, uno de los dos tendrá que ganar, y tú eres perfecto, y nosotros somos buenos pero con las peleas quizás no ensayaremos tanto, y yo si quiero ganar, tengo muchas ganas de llegar a las nacionales, porque son en New York.

- lo sé, es claro que solo uno podrá ganar pero, te tengo fe, si tu ganas yo estaré feliz por ti, y si gano yo, te llevare de invitado, créeme que no duraría una semana sin verte- dicho esto ambos se sonrojaron pero el pelinegro continuo hablando- además New Directions tiene algo que los Warblers no

-que no tienen?- pregunto el ojiazul

- a ti, que estoy seguro que cantas hermoso

El castaño solo se sonrojo y siguió tomando su café

Así fue como nuevamente hablaron por horas, ninguno de los dos se percató del horario hasta que el mesero se les acerco

-lamento interrumpir pero es hora de cerrar- les dijo el mesero

-¿Qué? – dijeron a dúo

- Si, ya son las once de la noche

-disculpe, nos vamos ahora mismo- dijo el warbler

**Si lo se soy lo peor, sé que dije que actualizaría los sábados pero al estar de vacaciones, no pude llevar el computador, y no pude actualizar, pero se los compensare, ya tengo listo el otro capítulo, solo tengo que traspasarlo, así que quizás llegue antes del sábado.**

**Les dejo mi twitter en caso de que quieran apurarme o si quieren decirme que deje de escribir porque lo hago pésimo (prefiero la primera opción, pero nunca se sabe)**

**Así que nos leemos pronto**

**PD: Gracias por los review**

**PD2: si quieren que algo pase, coméntenlo y tratare de que en futuros capítulos!**


	3. Celos,Indirectas y una sorpresa

**Aquí hay un nuevo capítulo, lo subo antes del sábado para compensar mi demora con el anterior.**

**Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y de Fox, además si fueran de mi propiedad, todo sería klaine, no habría tanto drama y básicamente tendríamos klex todos los capítulos.**

"_Celos, indirectas y una Sorpresa"_

-Blaine me va a matar!-exclamo el ojiazul

-y a mí en Dalton me vas a reportar- le conto el warbler

-pero si es problema para ti yo puedo tomar un taxi, no quiero que tengas más problemas por mí- admitió

-como se te ocurre eso? Yo te dejo en tu casa sano y salvo, y después me voy

*salieron de la cafetería lo más rápido que pudieron, el warbler corrió un poco para adelantarse y abrirle la puerta. Después se subió y puso en marcha el auto

-Llamare a Jeff para que me cubra, y que no se preocupe por mi tardanza

-a tu amigo?

-sí, ese el que te dije que era mi compañero de cuarto

-ya lo recuerdo, y es solo tu compañero de cuarto? Dijo con un aire de celos

-si- noto como el castaño fijo su mirada en el- es mi compañero de coro, pero es más que eso-quiso darle más celos al menor- también lo conozco de toda la vida, literalmente porque somos amigos desde que éramos niños- iba a agregar cosas para aumentar los celos en su amigo, pero prefirió preguntarle de frente

¿Kurt estas celoso? –

-Si! Afirmo el castaño, quien al percatarse de lo que iba dicho se arrepintió automáticamente

-awww kurtie estas celoso- le dijo coquetamente

-¿QUE? Yo no como se te ocurre Anderson- le comento retirando lo dicho anteriormente

-pero si recién dijiste que lo estabas? Le pregunto con un aire divertido

- es solo que no sabía lo que decía-

- no me importa, primero dijiste que lo estabas, y fue adorable, tu eres adorable

-será mejor que sigas manejando- le dijo para que no se notara su sonrojo ante el comentario

-está bien, pero solo para que quede claro, yo amo a Jeff- el castaño se giró a mirarlo, y le sonrió, pero por dentro pensó _sabía que no me podía ilusionar con Blaine, el solo está enamorado de su amigo"_

_-_eso es bueno no?- trato de no sonar herido

- sí, porque lo amo, pero como a un hermano Kurt!

-enserio? Nada más? _Realmente no sabía porque reclamaba tanto, no eran nada, pero el he_cho_ de que Blaine le diera las respuestas solo lo alegraba de que el dejara todo claro_

-nada más Kurt!-

-Sabes se me olvido consultarte algo!- soltó el ojiazul

-Dime!- agrego el warbler

- lo que pasa es que me inscribí en un concurso y me acorde de ti

- y por qué? A pesar de que el warbler no entendía nada, se alegraba de que fuera lo que fuera su amigo se hubiese acordado de el

- es que sé que debí preguntarte antes

-solo dime!

-es que te vas a enojar

-no hay nada que hagas que me pueda hacer enojar, y en realidad quien se puede enojar contigo

-bueno lo que pasa es que…

_**Flashback**_

El sábado en la mañana decidí revisar mi correo, ya que sabía que después no tendría tiempo por que saldría con el warbler.

Al revisarlo encontró algunas notificaciones de redes sociales, como twitter, Facebook, e incluso había un par de tumblr, después de revisar esas, vio algunas de rulala, y abrió uno que decía concurso Harry Potter.

Ingreso al foro, se registró, y se puso a ver de qué se trataba el famoso concurso, después de responder algunas preguntas sobre la saga, resulto que eran alrededor de 30 preguntas per que ninguna le costó mucho responderla, ya que al ser un buen fan había leído todos los libros. La pregunta final lo tenía confundido

**Escribe el nombre de tu** a**compañante en caso de ganar **

¿Quién puede ser? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, y así fue como comenzó

-Mercedes, no le gusta Harry Potter

-Rachel, la amo, pero no la soportaría una semana

-Santana, puede ser, pero no mejor no, es muy _caliente _

-Finn, no que loser ir con su hermanastro

Y si… Blaine, a él le gusta Harry Potter, y me gusta estar con él, si, definitivamente Blaine. Aunque debería preguntarle, mejor no, total no creo que ganemos así que dudo que se entere.

_**Fin Flashback**_

-valla, Kurt, las posibilidades de que ganemos son de una en un millón, pero me alegra mucho que pensaras en mi- realmente estaba feliz, Kurt de todos sus amigos, lo había elegido a él.

- es que tú eres el único que le gusta Harry Potter y no se avergüenza, eso y que me encantaría viajar contigo!

-me alegra que penaras en mí, y no en otro, porque créeme que soy muy celoso, aunque no tanto como tú que se pone celoso de Jeff

-te vuelvo a decir que no me puse celoso!- dijo con vergüenza en su voz

- no lo niegues Kurt. Además que fue adorable

- deja de decir eso- se sonrojo-y sigue manejando

-como tú digas!- le comento con una sonrisa

Finalmente llegaron a la casa del castaño, y al parecer Blaine nunca se cansaba de abrirle la puerta del auto a su amigo. El castaño se sacó la chaqueta que en la tarde el moreno se la había pasado, se la puso en los hombros.

-Gracias! Es muy calentita- admitió

-De nada!

-nos vemos mañana- le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo a su casa

Al warbler le costó reaccionar, siempre era el que besaba la mejilla del otro, Kurt nunca lo había hecho, el solo se sonrojaba, no pudo evitar que su mano se posara en la mejilla, se concentró por un segundo y se subió al auto, con la sonrisa más grande de su vida.

_Pensamientos de Blaine_

_No lo puedo creer me beso, en la mejilla, pero se sintió muy bien, sentí como una electricidad en todo mi cuerpo, como si el simple hecho de hacer eso, era lo correcto, aun no sé muy bien cómo es que puedo reaccionar así solo con un beso de despedida, pero con respecto al castaño todo era un misterio, yo ya sé que él me encanta, pero sigo sin entender cómo es que hace que yo reaccione así… quizás es parte de su encanto._

Han pasado tres días, en los que no se han podido ver, ya que tanto en Dalton como en McKinley había comenzado la temporada de exámenes, pero a pesar de que no se veían, hablaban todos los días por teléfono se mensajeaban contándose el uno al otro que era lo que estaban haciendo.

Ahora el castaño estaba en su casa, eran alrededor de la nueve de la noche, cuando termino su ensayo sobre Carlomagno, decidió revisar su correo, se fijó que solo tenía un inbox pendiente, lo abrió para ver que era, y lo que vio lo dejo helado.

_**Felicidades han pasado a la etapa final del concurso, en donde para ganar deberán realizar un ensayo con un máximo de veinte líneas el por qué ustedes son los indicados para ganar el concurso y venir a la premier de Harry Potter y Las Reliquias De La Muerte Parte 1, que se llevara a cabo en Londres.**_

_**Tienen dos días para mandar el ensayo, de lo contrario quedaran fuera del concurso.**_

_**¡Mucha Suerte!**_

El ojiazul no lo podía creer, como pudo tomo su celular, y le marco al warbler

-hola Kurt! Le dijo desde la otra línea, espero respuesta pero no escucho nada

-Kurt? Que pasa? Estas bien? Me estas asustando!- realmente se preocupó al no escuchar la voz de su amigo Kurt enserio por favor dime que estas bien

-tranquilo Blaine estoy bien, muy bien, solo… solo estoy muy emocionado. No me vas a creer lo que acabo de leer

-no lo sé, pero ya dime porque estoy entre asustado e intrigado

-pasamos a la etapa final del concurso de Harry Potter- dijo a la vez emocionado como rápido, lo más rápido que había hablado en su vida, y eso era bastante

-Mentira!, Kurt dime que es una broma, esto no puede estar pasando- el pelinegro creía que era capaz de que le diera un infarto o algo por el estilo, solo después de escucha la noticia.

-nada de bromas, es verdad y dice que debemos escribir algo te reenviare el correo si?

-ok! Yo ahora me tengo que acostar, ya sabes, reglas de Dalton, pero mándalo y lo leo en la mañana- seguía muy emocionado y no creí que algo coherente iba salido de el en ese momento

-buena idea, nos vemos mañana, duerme bien!

-creo que lo que menos podre hacer es dormir, pero si no lo hago tendré otro reporte

-creo que yo tampoco podre dormir pero hay que intentarlo

-tienes razón, siempre la tienes- la admitió el warbler

- ya Blaine será mejor que duermas, adiós

-Kurt? Sigues ahí- pregunto al pelinegro

-sí, dime

-te.. emm no nada, sueña con los angelitos, al menos yo soñare contigo, ósea no, yo no quise decir eso, era mejor que me calle adiós- tras decirlo corto la llamada rojo como un tomate.

Al otro día en la mañana, se encontraban hablando por celular, sobre que harían para ganar el dichoso concurso

-Kurt acabo de leer el correo y aun no lo creo- le conto el moreno

-tampoco yo

-nos vemos en una hora cierto?

-claro que si

-entonces hasta pronto

Kurt acababa de llegar, cuando vio el auto del moreno, quien al verlo se acercó al ojiazul y como era de costumbre le planto su beso en la mejilla, y como siempre su amigo solo se sonrojaba y lo saludaba.

Entraron a la cafetería, hicieron la fila por sus cafés, luego se sentaron en su mesa habitual, esa que estaba al final del pasillo, frente a la ventana, y que era una de las más alejadas.

-sabes que no dormí nada verdad? Pregunto emocionado

-lo se, yo tampoco- le contesto el castaño

-es que el solo saber que podre conocerlos, ellos fueron mis héroes desde que tengo memoria

-los míos también, y sabes esa es una muy buena razón por la que debemos ir- el castaño saco su cuaderno y lápiz de su morral y después de un rato conversando sobre él porque lograron creer el ensayo de diez líneas que en ese momento era su llave de entrada a la premier.

_Puede que nadie lo desee tanto como nosotros, desde que tenemos memoria que creímos en la magia y en todo lo que el fantástico mundo que J.K Rowling nos quiso enseñar al escribir Harry Potter. Aun recordamos como la mejor parte del día era sacar teorías que como seria cuando nos llegara nuestra carta, y nadie sufrió la decepción que sufrimos nosotros cuando al cumplir los 11 años la nuestra no llego, después descubrimos que físicamente Hogwarts no es real, pero en nuestros corazones siempre lo será. A medida que paso el tiempo fuimos creciendo pero jamás abandonamos la saga, si no que al contrario, Harry Potter fue y será parte de nosotros d, porque si bien dejamos de esperar la carta, fue por el simple hecho de que nos dimos cuenta de que esa carta si iba llegado a nuestras manos, desde el primer momento en que tomamos el primer libro de esta saga, fuimos aceptados a un mundo diferente, un mundo lleno de magia, amor, y amistad._

_Siempre seremos parte de la generación Potterica, ya que esta no es una saga común y corriente, esto es una leyenda que pasara a las futuras generaciones y formara siempre parte de nuestra vida, no existirá persona en el mundo que no conozca la historia de Harry Potter, y cada potterico se encargara de mantener viva la magia, y de honrar el nombre de Harry, Ron y Hermione, como de muchos otros, ya que una vez potterhead, siempre serás un potterhead._

El castaño al terminar de redactar todas las ideas que anteriormente iban dicho, le entrego la hoja a Blaine.

-léela y me dices que tal si, o si le falta algo o cambiar algo, no se

Le tomo un par de minutos leerla, para finalmente mirar a su amigo y decirle

-Kurt eres genial, es perfecta y hermosa, con esto de seguro ganamos

Ambos se sonrojaron, ninguno entendían el por qué al estar juntos los dos perdían el control, ya sea Blaine soltando comentarios, que solo debería pensar para sí mismo, y Kurt sonrojándose por cualquier cosa.

Y así fue como paso una semana, eran muchos los nervios por parte de ambos, el warbler esto lo veía como el momento perfecto para decirle lo que sentía, todo sería perfecto, por lo que decidió esperar, para ver si ganaban pero si no lo hacían lo iba a hacer de todas formas, prepararía el plan más romántico para declararse, pero ya estaba decidido a hacerlo.

A la casa del castaño iba llegad un sobre, grande, de color amarillo, y con el remitente desde Londres, Inglaterra. Estaba tan nervioso que lo primero que hizo fue llamar al warbler para que abrieran el sobre juntos, al llamarlo le dijo que estaría lo más pronto en su casa, así que ahí se encontraba esperándolo.

Después de un rato estando frente del sobre, y mirándose cada cinco segundos, no querían abrirlo, no quería que dijera que gracias por participar, pero que no iban ganado. El que tomo la decisión de abrirlo fue el warbler, quien tomo la mano el castaño y comenzó a abrir el sobre.

Lo primero que saco fue una carta, con la misma apariencia que tenía la de aceptación a Hogwarts, la abrió y leyó en voz alta…

"_**tengo el agrado de informarles que usted Kurt Hummel, y su acompañante Blaine Anderson, son los flamantes ganadores del concurso al mejor potterhead premier part one y de una sorpresa que se les dará a conocer al llegar a Londres.**_

_**En el interior del sobre encontraran todo lo necesario**_

_**-los pasajes al vuelo numero 934 **_

_**-la tarjeta de la habitación del gran hotel de Londres, el mismo en donde se hospedara el elenco de Harry Potter**_

_**-las invitaciones a la premier**_

_**-dos tarjetas para gastos**_

_**-un pase exclusivo para autógrafos y fotos con el cast**_

_**Y muchas sorpresas más…**_

_**Muchas felicitaciones, y deben saber para que así se sientan orgullosos de ser elegidos como los mejores pottericos por la mismísima J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Los estaremos esperando…**_

Ninguno lo podía creer, y a medida que Blaine iba nombrando las cosas, Kurt las sacaba para asegurarse de que era verdad. Cuando termino de leer, con mucha emoción el pelinegro tiro la carta y abrazo a su amigo, quien estaba igual o más emocionado que él.

El vuelo salía muy temprano, a eso de las cinco de la madrugada, por lo que acordaron quedarse en la casa del castaño, para así llegar y salir.

Esos dos días después de leer la carta habían sido de locos, tanto como por conseguir el permiso de los padres, por contarles a todos lo afortunados que fueron al haberse ganado ese viaje, y que mercedes le dijera que después quería todos los detalles de cómo estaba con Blaine.

Santana al enterarse que iría con otro chico tubo que contarle toda la historia, después de todo era una de sus mejores amigas, así que le conto, al terminar de contarle la historia ella solo lo abrazo y lo felicito, Kurt quien no se esperaba eso de la latina la miro extrañado y entonces ella reacciono y volvió a ser la de antes con un comentario tipo santana, no hagas nada sucio, o bueno si quieres sí, pero a él no lo obligues, y usa protección, y esta vez quiero detalles, aunque me fijare en como caminas Hummel, tras decir eso se fue.

El castaño era un mar de nervios, principalmente porque Blaine llegaría, y hablaría con su papa, bueno ellos ya se conocían y se llevaban bastante bien, por eso fue que Burt acepto rápidamente que el moreno se quedara y a darle el permiso, porque en el poco tiempo que conocía a Blaine, le parecía alguien responsable y que quisiera o no admitirlo quería y cuidaba a su hijo.

Los nervios no eran solo por eso, sino que también él nunca iba viajado en avión, y eso le daba un poco de miedo, y no sabía si el moreno lo había hecho así que tenía más miedo de quedar en vergüenza frente a su amigo.

Además que dentro de unas horas conocería al elenco de Harry Potter, esas personas que por años fueron sus héroes, los conocería, eso que prácticamente creyó imposible, iba a suceder.

-papá por favor no me avergüences!

-yo hijo, no seas así, nunca te avergüenzo, además ya conozco a mi futuro yerno, ósea a Blaine-bromeo Burt

-muy chistoso- dijo sarcásticamente

El auto de su amigo finalmente estaciono afuera de la casa de los Hummel, saco su mochila en donde traía su pijama y cosas para pasar la noche, ya que sus maletas las dejo en el auto, ya que amablemente Finn se ofreció a llevarlos al aeropuerto, y Blaine decidido que sería en su auto, y que después por la semana que ellos estarían allá el la podría usar.

-hola Blaine- acerco al auto de su amigo

-hola Kurt- se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla

-Ven pasa, que hace mucho frio.

-espera! Es que estás seguro que Burt no tiene ningún problema? Es que yo no quiero ser una molestia

-que dices! Tu solo pasa!

Ambos entraron a la casa y se encontraron con Burt

Buenas noches sr... Perdón… buenas noches Burt- dijo el moreno acordándose de que la última vez que vino, él le iba dicho que solo le dijera Burt

Menos mal que lo recordaste chico!- le dijo el padre de su amigo

Papá se llama Blaine o acaso ya lo olvidaste- pregunto el castaño

Como podría olvidarlo si hablas del todo el día, que Blaine esto, que Blaine aquello, al mirar a su hijo, y la cara que tenía, continuo- será mejor que me calle y valla si no Kurt me matara

**Ahí está el capítulo, está más cortito que el anterior, porque el capítulo que viene será más largo, también quiero decir que cambiare el día de actualización, ya que ahora entre a clases, de hecho en un par de horas tengo mi primer día pero quise quedarme toda la noche traspasando el capítulo para que lo tengan… no tendré un día fijo pero de que será al menos una vez por semana es seguro…**

**Gracias por los review y por los que siguen la historia**

**Los adoro**


End file.
